


sleep soundly, the little lamp is still on

by PUNK_MENACE



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Father Figures, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Platonic Cuddling, it's mostly comfort actually, very mild hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNK_MENACE/pseuds/PUNK_MENACE
Summary: Shirou gets hurt. Shirou heals. That used to be the cycle. Then Michiru got introduced and mucked it all up.Truthfully, she makes it better.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 518
Collections: BNA Comfort





	sleep soundly, the little lamp is still on

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the last time I posted something this short. I've been feeling burnt out from my other series so I wanted to just churn out something short and sweet. TBH I haven't even finished season one. I just liked the idea of a father-daughter relationship, very cute and wholesome.
> 
> Enjoy :3

Michiru pushes the door open slowly, wincing as it creaks. The room is illuminated mostly by the moon, though there is one weak little lamp valiantly glowing in the corner. She pads inside and stares at Shirou’s face, trying to see if he’s awake or not.

His voice comes out of the dark, startling her. “Hey there, pup.” He’s hoarse beyond words, but at least he’s talking.

She scurries to the bed, half-heartedly scowling. “‘M not a pup.” It doesn’t make her angry and they both know it. It’s still nice to keep up appearances. It helps distract from the layers of gauze padding Shirou’s torso.

He got really hurt. Shirou always gets hurt protecting others. She knows it doesn't matter since he heals so quickly. He isn’t as careful, doesn’t have any self-preservation, because if all he has to suffer is a bit of pain then it isn’t a big deal. 

Well, it is to Michiru.

It’s not pleasant to see him in pain, hear him shout, and get back up even though his body is falling apart at the seams. It really, really sucks, actually. Nothing ever makes it easier. No matter how many times it happens, no matter how many times he tells her it’s fine.

Shirou coughs. He’s holding back a grimace. “I’m okay, pup. I always am.” Then he raises his arm.

“ _ Don’t _ move around so much,” she grumbles, climbing onto the bed. Michiru curls up at his side, pulling his arm down gently. Even in human form, Shirou gives off a lot of heat.  His body is like an oven, thanks to his wolf genes. At least the window is cracked open so she isn’t baking yet. “How do you feel?” She asks softly.

He shifts around slowly, turning his nose to her hair and sighing. “A bit achy. I’m more than halfway healed, though. I should be fine by morning.” 

“Need anything?” She pats his head. “Water, food?” He shakes his head and sighs contentedly. “Okay. Goodnight.”

Shirou murmurs something too quiet for her to hear. His breathing evens out, almost imperceptible. Despite the frequency of his injuries, he heals quickly, and his body is strong. It’s something Michiru has to remind herself of. Shirou may be too selfless, but it’s what makes him powerful. His motivation to protect beastmen keeps him determined and steadfast. It’s not logical for her to worry, but that won’t stop her. It doesn’t make it any easier to see him so hurt.

At least she has this. Stretched out and comfortable, she can keep an eye on Shirou. He certainly didn’t take very good care of himself before she came along. Michiru is very stubborn, though. He can’t get away with that on her watch. She’s learned a lot about what he needs even though he never asks for it.  Like how it helps him sleep to have someone next to him. Michiru feels better being near him while he heals, too. This way they both sleep well. 

Somewhere along the line, she started protecting Shirou in small ways. It's what he deserves, keeping the peace for all of Anima City. 

Michiru yawns and curls up tighter. She can sleep now that she knows Shirou is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](https://james-writes-occasionally.tumblr.com/) if you want to hit me up :) Comment if you want more of this, I guess! :D


End file.
